Prawdopodobnie najdziwniejszy dzień w CreepyTown cz. 6
Gdzieś w CreepyForest Na uroczystość zeszły się najróżniejsze owady z całego lasu. Pod wielkim dębem stali obok siebie Bowser i świerszcz, a tuż za nimi specjalnie zamówiony ksiądz, który miał udzielić im ślubu. Biorąc pod uwagę specyficzność wydarzenia, ksiądz był odpowiednio wstawiony. - Czekojcie, litery mnie się mieszajom.- powiedział ksiądz, próbując przeczytać Biblie, Po kilku chwilach jednak odstąpił od tego działania.- A szczęć Bożenko, oglądałem "Testosteron", wiem jakto siem powinno odybywać. Zróbmy ten szajs! No więc, Blołser, czy ślubujesz tej tutej...- ksiądz spojrzał na świerszcza- Mam nadzieję że jej... - Ja też.- mruknął Bowser - No więc czy ślubujecie być sobie wierni jak psyiarze, które moszna bić do woli, a one i tak wyraca?- spytał ksiądz.- Czy ślubujecie być sobą zawszę? W bogactwie i Polsce? W zdrowiu i niedoj#baniu mózgowym? Świersz zwyczajnie wydał kilka dźwięków swoimi odnóżami, po czym skoczył kilka razy w miejscu. - Płacą mi z góry wienc uznam to za tak. A co z tobom, Blołser? Bowser miał już się zgodzić, gdy nagle proszek przestał działać i chłopak rozejrzał się. Ostatnie co pamiętał, to siedzenie przy ognisku w VU, a teraz był w środku lasu, otoczony owadami i pijanym księdzem. - Ee-e...co tu się dzieje?- spytał Bowser. - Jprld'ole! Bierzerz to za żonę czy nie? Bowser przyjrzał się świerszczowi i doszedł do wniosku, że za żadne skarby. - Nie, nie, nie!- powiedział Bowser po czym spojrzał na świerszcza.- To by nie wyszło. Tu nie chodzi o ciebie, tylko o mnie. Na razie! Chłopak uciekł tak szybko, jak tylko się dało, zostawiając wszystkich na ceremonii. Świerszcz patrzył na niego chwilę, po czym skierował swój wzrok na księdza. - Czo?- spytał ksiądz. Świerszcz nadal się w niego wpatrywał. - Ale że niby co? Świerszcz nie przestawał. - Nie ma mowy, nie jestem dość wztawiony! Świerszcz jednak nie ustępował. - Kogo ja chcę oszukać?- spytał, dopijając butelkę Las Vegas, USA Rico powoli otwierał oczy i rozglądał się po pokoju. Był w środku jakiegoś motelu i leżał w łóżku w kształcie serca. W jednej ręce trzymał diamentowy karabin maszynowy, wypełniony złotymi pociskami a przy ścianie na przeciwko łóżka leżało martwych 7 agentów CIA (można poznać po tym że wyglądają jak agenci, no wiecie, garnitury i czarne okulary). W jego drugą rękę ktoś się wtulał. Rico obejrzał się i zobaczył Wilczą Alie, śpiącą i wtuloną w niego. Chłopak nic nie pamiętał, ale nawet wolał żeby tak zostało, w końcu zaliczył najlepszy poranek w historii. - N..nie śpisz?- spytała Alie budząc się. - Już nie.- powiedział Rico.- Nie kojarzę za bardzo co się tutaj odj#bało, ale nie mówmy o tym. Stoi? - Stoi.- powiedziała Alie. Nagle spod kołdry wyskoczył mały, ubrany jedynie w bokserki Azjata, z papierosem w ustach. - Stoi.- powiedział Azjata. Nagle drugi, identyczny wyskoczył spod łóżka. - Stoi.- powiedział. Chwilę później, spod kołdry tuż za Rico wyskoczył trzeci karzeł, również nie różniący się zbytnio od reszty. - Mi też.- powiedział trzeci Azjata. Rico postanowił później jednak spytać, co wydarzyło się w Vegas. Ale to już inna historia... Szpital w DizzCity Serek leżał w szpitalu, podłączony do każdej możliwej aparatury, podtrzymującej życie. Ledwo oddychając, patrząc oczami na sufit, miał sporo czasu na rozmyślania. Mało pamiętał, ale słyszał że dostał się pod działanie różowego proszku i że to wina Przemka. Nie dziwiło go to zbytnio, w końcu chłopak odpowiadał za wszystko złe co go w życiu spotkało. Od masakry jego rasy po wysłanie go do szpitala, wszystkie gorzkie wspomnienia jakie miał zawdzięczał jemu. I nigdy nie usłyszał pi#rdolonych przeprosin. Smok pomyślał, że przelała się czara goryczy. Postanowił dwie rzeczy. Pierwsza to taka, ze po wyjściu ze szpitala, zabije Przemka. Raz a dobrze. A druga to taka że będzie unikał Lobo przez dłuuugi czas... CreepyTown Przemek nie lubił przyznawać się do porażek. Znaczy, przed innymi-oczywiście, ale nie przed sobą samym. Zawsze wierzył że jeśli to zrobi, zwyczajnie sie załamie. Są jednak w życiu taike sytuacje, kiedy nawet on musi zmienić swoje nawyki i przyznać się, stanąć z tym twarzą w twarz. Chłopak, wisząc głową do ziemi, przywiązany do kabli wysokiego napięcia i otoczony obficie dokarmionymi gołębiami, musiał przyznać że ma przej#bane. Nie przyznał tego gdy dostał pięścią w twarz, potem żebro, splot słoneczny, nerki i znowu twarz. Nie przyznał tego gdy Strange wykopała go z siłą głowicy atomowej ze statku i zaciągnęła tutaj. Dopiero teraz go jakoś wzięło na rozmyślania, co było zapewne sprawką krwi, która zaczęła mu napływać do ubitej głowy. - Ej, Strange!- krzyczał Przemek.- Burza się zbliża, to nie jest zabawne! - Dla mnie jest, bardzo!- powiedziała Strange, po czym wyjęła miecz Przemka i zaczęła nim machać.- A jak jeszcze będziesz narzekał, to wsadzę ci go w rzyć! Po pogrożeniu, piratka odeszła od "miejsca zbrodni" mając cały czas na twarzy grymas gniewu. Proszek przestał działać, więc wszyscy którzy byli pod jego działaniem, są już normalni i oczywiście nie pamiętają nic z tego co robili przez większą część dnia. Strange po chwili marszu, odwróciła się z takim samym grymasem na twarzy. - Stąd mnie nie widzi.- powiedziała piratka, po czym uśmiechnęła się i lekko zarumieniła.- On nawet nie wie, ale to był dobry dzień. - Dla mnie też, kwiecie złocisty.- powiedział Przemek, po czym oblazły go gołębie.- Ej! Spi#rdalać! Już! Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures